


New Place, New Pet

by aaliona



Series: Yukonic [5]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: DC comics exist (as fictional comics) in this fic, F/F, Long-Term Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Negasonic, Really should be rated G except for one mention of sex, characters have reached adulthood, how could i not write fanfic involving a cat?, just moved in together, new apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: Yukio and Negasonic have moved in together, and they're enjoying domestic life. That doesn't mean Negasonic was ready for Yukio to arrive home with a cat.





	New Place, New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this back in July, but I never published it. Here you go! Just a cute, fluffy little thing.

Yukio held up her tiny offering, the earnest hope on her face almost enough to blind. El took one look and started back away.

“No, not happening,” they said. “We are not getting a cat.”

“But the apartment is so lonely,” Yukio insisted, raising the small black kitten as though her sleeping face would work as leverage. 

El agreed that it was an adorable face, but they refused to be persuaded so easily. “Yuki, we are superheroes. We don’t have time for a cat. Besides, me saying that it’s quiet here was not me calling it lonely. It was merely savoring the fact that not living with other people means we no longer have to be crafty about sex.”

When it came time for El and Yukio to “grow up” and leave the Mansion, getting a place together seemed like the only logical option. El knew that even though they’d been living together at the house, this was a completely different scenario. El weren’t sure the two were ready to add a real animal into the mix.

“I thought you had allergies,” they countered, still refusing to look directly into those small yellow eyes.

“I’m allergic to the grass too.” Yukio rolled her eyes before making a baby face down at the kitten. It was now playing with the ends of her hair. “I already take a daily allergy pill, and I’ve lived with pets before. It won’t be a problem for me. Please, El? Give her a chance?”

El offered up a long-suffered sigh before holding out their arms. “I will hold her. I’m not making any promises.”

“I’ve already signed the paperwork,” Yukio said lightly as she carefully deposited her cargo into her girlfriend’s arms.

The kitten responded by rolling over, flexing her long little claws just to show them off. “She’s like that Black Panther kitten the princess of Wakanda retweeted.”

“I was trying to think of a superhero name for her,” Yukio admitted. “Since everyone she’ll know will be one.”

“Says the girl who doesn’t have a superhero name,” El teased. They hesitantly moved one hand to offer a finger to the kitten.

The kitten responded by latching on with both hands, claws sliding just enough against their skin to prickle but not actually hurt. She leaned forward to sniff El’s finger hesitantly before giving the pad of it one little lick.

El would never admit it, but their heart melted just a little. “She looks like a bat with her mouth open.”

Yukio’s mouth dropped open, obviously offended by the comparison.

“I don’t mean that in a bad way,” they added quickly. “It’s cute. What about Robin? You know, from the comics? Or Batgirl or something? I don’t remember her real name. I don’t really read them.”

“Barbara is the most popular one,” Yukio said. “But I think there was actually one before her. Hmm… There’s been a few and at least one female Robin, if I’m remembering right.” Since El was holding the cat, she pulled out her phone. “Yeah, the original Batgirl was Betty Kane. Cassandra Cain has also been Batgirl. I don’t think there’s any relation because it’s spelled different.”

“I kind of like that last one. We could call her Cassie.”

Yukio quickly took the reaction and ran with it. “Cool! She’s apparently trained as an assassin. Oh! She also used the mantle Black Bat. Even better!”

El looked down at the kitten still holding their finger. “Are you a Cassie? I kind of like the idea of her being a Cain, even if we don’t call her that. I’m just sacrilegious enough.”

“Then we don’t have to have the discussion right now of whose last name the kids will take,” Yukio teased.

At the panicked look on her girlfriend’s face, Yukio held up her hands in surrender. “Zero plans! I don’t even know that I really want them. But a cat is a child, and Cassie here is literally a toddler.”

El continued to cuddle her, but they couldn’t help frowning. “I really wish you had talked to me before bringing her home. I would have liked to be in on the conversation.”

Yukio’s eyes dropped toward the floor. “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice small. “I honestly didn’t mean to do this to you like this. I only went to the shelter to pick someone out. I was planning on taking you to meet them tomorrow, but the lady who ran the shelter was so excited. I figured it would take a few weeks, but she basically pressed Cassie into my arms. She recognized me from TV and insisted that supers don’t need a background check.”

“That is horrible ideology!” El exclaimed. They immediately regretted their outburst and rocked their arms around to sooth the startled kitten.

Yukio nodded, eyes wide with disbelief. “I know. Can you imagine someone taking one look at someone like Russel or even Wade and saying, ‘You’re completely fit to be a pet parent’?”

El shuddered in mock horror. “Especially with what comes up if you actually ran that check. I don’t think Vanessa would let Wade get one, though. She’d have to take care of it.”

Licking her lips nervously, Yukio looked back at her girlfriend. “Do you forgive me?”

El sighed and held up the kitten. “How could I be mad at that face?” They glanced up at Yukio’s doe-eyed expression. “Or that one?”

Yukio grinned and leaned in to peck her girlfriend on the lips. “I mostly just got the essentials since it was a last minute supply trip, but I grabbed a few toys. Would you like to find out which she likes best?”

El leaned forward, and Cassie leapt out of their arms onto the couch. “She seems like she’s definitely ready. Wait, did you seriously get her an X-men plushie?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of impulsive pet adopting is bad form. Don't do it! That said... 
> 
> This is very loosely based on my own adoption experience with my kitten where I ended up with her after I'd made the decision but wasn't quite prepared yet. I wrote this about a week later while thinking on it.


End file.
